Hiding from the Sun, the Moon- and Stiles
by Ififall
Summary: Stiles asks Brett out casually. He wants to ask him out for real. but will Brett ever take him seriously?


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Borrowing the characters Joey and Tim from the Film "Hard Pill"

* * *

"Brett?...you...mean Brett? That... **Brett**?" Scott asked. His Pitch getting higher.

"Your voice is awfully Squeaky for an Alpha. I think you need to call your Mom to get that checked out" Stiles said avoiding his Best friend's face.

"Do You expect me to keep this from Liam?" His friend asked.

* * *

He sighed. "Scott, my private life has nothing to do with him. We've seen **and felt** his Temper first hand. And anyway I haven't even asked Brett out yet" Stiles said getting out his phone.

It was only fair that Scott knew first. He'd find out anyway, by the smell of Brett if he got lucky. Or the stench of embarrassment if Brett rejected him and told everyone. If Stiles was clumsy, Lydia and the whole school would never let him forget it. He woke up from Visions of the date as his Friend squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

"You're gonna do it anyway. Whatever I say. Do you want any dating tips?" He asked.

"I'm good...Google has never let me down yet" Stiles said shaking his phone in his face.

He'd been Texting Mason all Week, and getting advice from the McCall pack. Derek wasn't an option. There'd be Five hour Were talks on Human and Were dating. How awful it was. How Deadly it would end. Stiles would have to confront his own former crush, he couldn't deal with that. Brett was a clean slate.

He didn't have to struggle for conversation, especially when they had one thing in common.

* * *

"Good Game Brett! Stiles said as he bumped into him in the changing room. He paused as the Were walked back into the changing room.

"It wasn't successful for you I see. You were pretty Lack-luster"

"I made up for it with my Pro-active Team Spirit. I let you slide that ball past me"

* * *

"Yeah, right...the whole Game you kind of sucked" Brett said with a nod.

Stiles ignored the dig and prodded the floor with his stick. "Brett...are you busy later?" He asked leaning on the stick, then the wall.

"You're nervous" Brett told him.

* * *

"And you Sir look **suspicious** , I'm hurt" Stiles said with a playful whine.

Brett looked at him with a Straight face. He thought that the taller Guy was just going to walk straight past him. Until he took his Lacrosse shirt off. Stiles willed himself to think of the Seagulls outside eating Bread. The last thing he needed was his body giving him away.

"Sinema. I'll be there tonight, See you whenever" Brett said.

* * *

That's how Stiles found himself in Tight Grey jeans and a colourful Tie Dye shirt, waiting for Brett at Sinema. He wasn't sure what drinks Brett liked. So he just ordered a Bunch of them and put serviettes on each glass. He was talking to Two Hot friends, called Joey and Tim. It was Tim's Brithday and they were out celebrating.

"Happy Brithday! These are taken Drinks, but Tim you can have one" Stiles said pushing a Bloody Mary towards Tim.

"Thanks" Joey said, taking Two Drinks, which did piss Stiles off but he didn't say anything.

* * *

"You here on your lone-some?" Joey asked "I can take care of that" The Muscular Guy stroked Stiles' arm. Stiles flinched before blushing. Joey was hot, but he wasn't attracted to him. But he didn't want to offend him...

"What did you get Tim for his Birthday?" Stiles asked.

Joey raised his hands up around the Club. "Sweet -heart this is his present! So Cowboy, are you **single?"** Joe asked tapping the student's hand with his thumb.

* * *

Stiles opened his mouth to answer him.

"I'm afraid he's with me, **run along** Joey " Brett said to Joey.

Stiles mouthed an apology as Tim pulled a complaining Joey away. If Brett didn't want to date him, Stiles could always find Joey and apologise. Stiles whistled as he stared at Brett, who was dressed in Dark Trousers and a Green and Purple Hoodie that was unzipped. He ran a hand through his hair, Stiles didn't have to be a Were to know that every Guy in the Club was staring at his guest.

* * *

"Don't be too hard on Joey there, he's a fun Guy" Stiles said.

"Yeah and a crappy lay, so I've heard. What's going on here?" He asked.

"Well, it's Tim's Birthday, and most of the Guy's he's liked are Bi and using him for sex, so he just wants a Guy that loves him for him. That's sounds so Disney, but...I like him and I'm rooting for him aren't you?" Stiles asked .

"That's not what I mean **Carrie Bradshaw**..." Brett began to say.

* * *

"Sex and the City, Six Seasons, Two Films, Third on the way , Main character shout out, I'll take it" Stiles said putting his hand around a glass.

"What's all this on the table, you've like bought the whole Drink menu...and is that a **Star-Bucks?"** Brett asked, pointing to the coffee cup.

"I've seen a lot of Devenford Guys hooked on that stuff. There's hot stuff, cold stuff, Vokdas Cocktails, Larger, Spirits. These fancy annoyingly expensive Margaritas. Try Little Sips, so I don't have to carry you home" Stiles said.

* * *

Is this a private meeting? Or a Rave?" Brett said taking a Star-bucks Cup. "So...what do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well I thought I'd dazzle you with an Alcho-pop Quiz first!" Stiles said clearing his throat.

"What the Fuck..." Brett moaned.

* * *

"Question one. This Shot was created by Alexander Volkov in Nineteen Zero One. True or false?" Stiles asked.

He stared as Brett licked his lip while thinking.

Would it be too pervy to take a Photo of Talbot right now?

* * *

"True" Brett said.

"False!" Take a Sip...through your nose"

"Are you serious?" Brett asked.

"When it comes to Quizzes Mr Talbot I take them seriously without fail. I would have said Deadly serious, but this is Beacon Hills and I didn't want you to take it **literally.** Here's your straw" Stiles said.

* * *

He smiled as Brett took the straw and put it in the glass. One Hesistant Snort of Volkov Vodka later, Stiles clapped and Brett wiped his nose with a tissue.

Stiles tapped the table as Brett's nose turned red.

"Whooo!...You know you liked it!"

"Only in your head, Dumb-ass. As charming as your smile is, it hides a secret side. Stiles you're a Wild, Sick, **Twisted** , Human being"

" _Thank you_ " Stiles grinned.


End file.
